


Wish Upon a Star

by Coquelicot7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot7/pseuds/Coquelicot7
Summary: Post Infinity War. Four year-old Morgan Stark waits for her daddy to come home from the stars.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so I apologize for the few mistakes you'll find along the way.

Mommy says to look at the stars. Daddy is in the stars. There are a lot of stars, but I know which one daddy is. He’s the brightest. Mom says the brighter it becomes, the closer he gets.

“Why is daddy in the sky?”

“He flew there. Because he is the Iron Man.”

That makes no sense, Friday said men and women are made of flesh and bones and muscles and blood but we only have 3 to 4 grams of iron in our bodies, which is very little, so we can’t be iron humans. So mom shows me the iron armours dad created all by himself.

“Are you an Iron Woman too?”

“No”, mommy laughs.

“Can I be an Iron Girl?”

She laughs again. “Maybe someday.”

“When daddy comes home, he can teach me.”

Mommy’s sister is pregnant, she’s waiting for her baby. I’m waiting for my daddy.

“Why is Daddy so long to come?”

Sometimes Uncle Steve has to fly to come and visit us but he’s very fast. He calls me in the night and he says he’s coming tomorrow and tomorrow he is there to have breakfast with me.

“Because he’s very, very far away”

“But I can see him.”

“Because he shines very bright so we know he’s coming.”

“Or maybe he’s making signs. Maybe he’s lost and he’s calling for us so we can help him come home.”

Sometimes we take the telescope and try to look at him closer, but we can’t hear him. So mommy brought an iron helmet and said if the red light flickers, it means daddy is calling.

Tonight I am sad, because I can’t find daddy’s star. All the stars are shining but his is not there in the sky. Sometimes it’s too cloudy but it’s not the same, mom says he’s just playing hide-and-seek behind the clouds. Tonight he is just gone.

That’s when I hear him. It beeps. Beep. Beep. Beep. And I see the red light in the iron helmet. Mommy’s seen it too and she puts the helmet on and I can’t hear anything anymore but then she takes it off and she’s crying.

Mommy cries often, she says it’s because her heart hurts. I banged my head really hard the other day and I cried too so I know what hurting feels like. But I’m good now. I wish mommy’s heart stopped hurting. Uncle Rhodey said daddy used to fix things, maybe he can fix her heart when he comes back.

“Did you hear daddy?”

“Yes”

“Is he coming home?”

“He’s lost.”

“So we have to rescue him.”

Mom smiles, which is strange because she’s still crying, I don’t know how we can both cry and smile at the same time. “You’re right. It’s time for me to be Iron Woman.”

Tomorrow I look at the sky to look for Iron Mommy. Aunt May is looking after me. Mommy and Uncle Steve and Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Nat and Uncle Bruce have all left for the sky to rescue daddy. I look in the day but it’s too bright and I look in the night but it’s too dark.

I’m waiting for my mommy and daddy.

I ask aunt May if we can decorate the Christmas tree and she says yes. I know it is not Christmas yet because I haven’t eaten all the chocolates in my advent calendar but I close my eyes and wish for daddy and mommy to be home tomorrow.

“Good morning, baby girl.”

I open my eyes and there is daddy. There is daddy and mommy and there are both crying and smiling.

“Does your heart hurt too?” I ask daddy.

He shakes his head and laughs and his tears fall on my face. “Not anymore.”

I touch his heart, it has a light. “I saw you in the sky.”

Daddy holds me really really tight and kisses my forehead, one, two, three, four, five… And I can’t count after fifty. “I’m here now.”

We finish decorating the Christmas tree. Daddy and I put on the Christmas tree topper. It’s a star.


End file.
